Kayleigh Sanchez
Kayleigh Sanchez (August 9th, 1965 - December 25th, 1992) was born in Shadow Valley California. Her mother was Kara Sanchez and her father was Orlando Harvelle. Growing up Kayleigh was mostly raised by her mother. Her father was admitted to Bledmont when she was just 5 years old. Kayleigh was raised by her mother. She was very fragile growing up. She had mental problems with her education, never being able to actually focus in school. Most accused her of being a bit of an airhead, but nice. After finishing high school, she wasn't able to get a job. She took a job as a model, which was easy to do because all she had to do is look pretty. It was there that she met Roman Nicolescu who treated her nicely because he wanted to use her. The two loved each other in their own way. Kayleigh thought Roman was nice, while Roman liked Kayleigh as a possession. In 1989 the two had a daugher together, Lilith Winchester, but Lilith was kidnapped by Lance Winchester and Kayleigh was left to believe that she lost her own daughter. This drove her insane. She would later commit suicide on Christmas day in 1992 out of sadness. Her father helped her kill herself because he wanted to see her die. He didn't want his child to outlive him. =Childhood= Growing up, Kayleigh was always in need of more attention than other kids. She didn't fully understand things like other people did. She was very curious, and would often play with things that she shouldn't have. Kayleigh had trouble making friends because other kids thought she was weird. It didn't help that her father was in a mental institution. She would often go and visit him, and he would tell her of his dark deeds, and scare her. Kayleigh was usually very quiet. She would hardly speak a word to anyone, and usually when she did it was one or two words only. She was good friends with her cousin, Charity Deveraux however. =HIgh School= In High School, things didn't get better for Kayleigh. She was very pretty, which lead to droves of boys taking advantage of her. She didn't know how to say no. Many believe that Kara should have had her daughter committed to Bledmont back then. Her grades in school were very poor. Her teachers thought it was because she was stupid, but others believed it was due to a mental disorder that she had been born with. =Modeling Gig= After High School, Kayleigh took a job as a model. She liked the job because she didn't have to say much. She was never much of a talker. She'd usually just let people take photographs of her. She signed autographs for people, but never talked with them. =Relationship with Roman= It was in 1988 that she met Roman Nicolescu. Roman was a druglord who viewed Kayleigh as a potential possession. He began being nice to her, and Kayleigh liked him because of it. She would hardly ever talk to him, which he liked even more. The two started sleeping together, and Kayleigh got pregnant with a daughter. Unfortunately, she was lead to believe she lost the baby. =Bledmont= After believing she lost the baby, Kayleigh was admitted to Bledmont after attempting to kill herself. She would spend three years there listening to the inane ramblings of her mad father. She was very scared and alone. She would often cry every night wanting her baby back. She never received visits from anyone, as her stay at the hospital was kept secret by most. =Suicide= On Christmas Day in 1992, Kayeligh wandered out of her room while crying. Marie Bleu and the orderlies tried to restrain her, but they were unable to because Kayleigh's father came out of his room laughing like a mad man. He lunged at one of the nurses, and in the ensuing fight, Kayleigh slipped away and slit her wrists. She bled to death before doctors were able to treat her. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:MISTX0